Department of Tourism and Leisure
The Department of Tourism and Leisure was a Lovian federal department concerned with tourism affairs and recreation and sports in Lovia. It was founded May 23, 2008, and is the newest department. Former secretaries were August Magnus Donia of the LCP, Marcus Villanova, Justin Abrahams. In 2012, the department was replaced by the Ministry of Tourism and Sport. The last secretary was Thomas Bale. The Lovian department of Tourism and Leisure, also called the DTL combined two separate departments acting independantly within the same governing body: * The Lovian Tourism, supporting local initiatives to attract visitors from abroad; * The Lovian Leisure, motivating Lovian citizens to organize their discretionary time by participating in: ** active leisure, meaning all kind of sports activities, meditation, outdoor activities, well being excercises, etc. ** passive leisure, meaning all kind of relaxing hobbies such as visiting museums, attending lectures, collecting valuables, etc. The year 2009 having been designated the International Year of Astronomy the DTL had foreseen different venues and year round exhibitions in various locations. The year 2009 coinciding with the 400th anniversary of the first recorded astronomical observations with a telescope by Galileo Galilei and the publication of Johannes Kepler's Astronomia nova in the 17th Century, the DTL was planning a quizz to be held in September 2009 with questions related to these two scientific revolutionaries. Under A.M. Donia , tourist ambassador]] Under the leadership of A.M. Donia, the department of Tourism and Leisure began focusing very strongly on tourism. The self proclaimed "Baron of Donia" is himself of US background, and his wife is Turkish. Himself a keen traveler, Donia will focus on: # Promote Turkish tourism to Lovia and vice versa # Promote American tourism to Lovia and vice versa # Try to get more government interest in tourism. If needed, Donia is even willing to fund the tourist branch with money from the Donia Clan's personal fortune A.M. Donia had appointed his daughter Dalia Donia as the Lovian-Turkish tourist ambassador. Having women in high position is a cornerstone of our modern society, according to Donia. Under Marcus Villanova Marcus was a strong supporter of the LSCA and it's sports. Since he was its commisioner and the head of this department, tickets to sports events are up 10 percent. Marcus started the "Adoha is life" campaign to attract people from all over Europe, America, and Asia. He also started the "Noble City is Fun" and "Seven is nature" campagins in Europe, America, South America, and Ausrtalia. These programs are still going even though Marcus is not head of this department. The programs are some of the most profitable in Lovia, producing several times the amount of money they cost to run, especially the nature and sport programs. Stats and revenue Under Justin Abrahams Under Secretary Abrahams, the focus was mainly on tourism. He had begun a new tourism campaign in Adoha, billing it as Lovia's backyard paradise. New hotels, casinos and other entertainment venues were built, as well as Lovia's largest shopping center. Abraham's tunure was short but his programs continued. Under Thomas Bale ﻿Freshman Thomas Bale was appointed to the position beacuse his was a close friend to Prime Minister Marcus Villanova. He has said he will continue all the sporting events and tourism. He said, "I love the thought of money being made for both the Private Market and the Government." He says we won't change anything from Abrahams or Villanova's terms and ask them for help while he is in office. Category:Department Category:Tourism Category:Sports